Crossover Chronicle Part 7
''DISCLAIMER: Please read'': This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is ALL RP (Role Play) and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there are actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends and have discussed their storylines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. "Roleplay, BTW." ― The Community PRELUDE This is a continuation of and seventh part of an ongoing documentation of a major narrative set within the VR world. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the Neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... (this prelude is for those who were unable to catch the streams/videos.) The events as followed... To catch up, PLEASE read the Crossover Chronicle event, as much has happened. This is a continuation of an RP event, basically this is chapter seven. Spoilers if you have not read the earlier pages. To catch up on the events, please read: *Crossover Chronicle Part 1 *Crossover Chronicle Part 2 *Crossover Chronicle Part 3 *Crossover Chronicle Part 4 *Crossover Chronicle Part 5 *Crossover Chronicle Part 6 Subject to Change: Right now, being posted, is what one Observer has viewed through the following people's eyes: Zentreya, Oathmeal and KimplE. Other Observers have came together to started to document for one Observer. This new Observer has offered to document things from Stealth's side. Also plans on including the events from Chipz and Joey's POV will be added to their respective episode guides. Explanation As I was swamped with trying to keep up and felt really bad about not viewing events from their eyes. Again, sorry Kuri, SciFri, Cor Vous, VII. Sorry to Stealth's chat, as I only could see through someone else's eyes most of the time. Also, this Observer's health was being questioned, as he's been up for nine days straight trying to keep things lore related, usually with over seven hours (at the least) of typing. So if by all means, if anyone would want to come in and help from ANYONE's POV, please, do not hesitate. If you see grammar mistakes, please remember, I've been working on this for almost 12 days now, with ony 7 hours of sleep through the whole time. UPDATE: Now both wrists are making horrible crunching sounds. Don't forget... https://vrchat-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Crossover_Chronicle_Part_6?action=edit&section=5 Please, check the vods. I've been trying to stop making it seem like a fan fic, and as such, I can't keep up with everything or everyone's streams. Also, several of Stealth's side are going to help with Chipz's POV. And soon, Joey's side and Chipz's will be added to their episode guides. June 17th (As only Zentreya was streaming, this is mainly focused on her. For Stealth's side, please check his transcripts.Zero's side conversation with Ashunera and Chipz will be added when editor Lamango gets the chance.~ Lamango) Freak Show: LuLu suddenly appeared in Club Rogue, as Gilgamesh found the small fear monger. LuLu showed she just wanted to explore, as Gilg mentioned he knew what she did at the base. Satchii met LuLu on the roof of the club. LuLu awkwardly pet the vampire, and then continued to explore. Ashunera met LuLu on the bridge to the docked ship, as the two stared each other down. Ashunera, trying to be nice to LuLu, booped the Fear's nose, causing LuLu to rip off her mask, scarring both Ashunera and Satchii. LuLu then scared Ikrium and Cor Vous, the later running for their life. Ashunera brought Gilgamesh to speak privately, leaving a clearly disturbed Satchii alone with the masked fear. Satchii ran from LuLu at the drop of a hat, as Oblivious exchanged pleasantries with the fear, as Ashunera came back, and then Cor, both being disturbed. LuLu went to Cor, petting the Neko. After taking multiple shots of Dragon Breath from Ceecee, LuLu began to explore again. Bonk: Prophet taught LuLu the way of Bonk, where she practiced on FiFi, and Ashunera. The Yandere started to question why LuLu was there, not getting a solid answer from the Embodiment of Fear. The small fear ran around, exploring, spying on people from the Boss' Suite. Ash tried to talk with LuLu again, but the fear ran out of the room, scarring Satchii and Cor once more. Ashunera tried once again to find out why LuLu was out of the base, as LuLu attempted to reach into Ashunera's body to her heart. Ashunera chased LuLu onto the docked ship, where LuLu summoned her fun room, trapping Ashunera. The Red Yandere kept trying to get answers from LuLu, finally claiming they'll kill LuLu, who just giggled. The Fear then phased her hand through Ashunera's head. Ashunera was finally at breaking point, wanting to fight LuLu, even asking Gilgamesh to help. Sadly the King of Kings stated, under Zentreya's orders, he is not to step in. Gilgamesh joined in, asking what LuLu is here for (while Ashunera seemed determined that LuLu was just a ghost.). Satchii suddenly appeared, protecting Ashunera, as LuLu tried to trap all five people present in her 'Fun House', with Gilgamesh trying to stop the conflict. LuLu happily skipped away. In the Dance Zone: SciFri attempted to boop LuLu, with Satchii trying to stop him. LuLu appeared infront of Ashunera, scarring them. After chaos spread in the club, Ashunera came to LuLu, demanding a private talk, with LuLu more interested in Minerva. Ashunera was so sure that LuLu was a ghost, and preformed the 'holy tritiny'. LuLu did the same, and held a finger gun point for a good minute. After Ashunera left, LuLu conversed with her ever trusty doll, FiFi. After waving to a ship passing by, Gilgamesh came over, making sure LuLu was behaving. After meeting and conversing (telepathically) with Minerva, LuLu began to explore the club again. Stalking SciFri: Despite Cor Vous and Satchii trying to interupt her, LuLu began to stalk the Arch Angel. After scarring SciFri, Satchii took his spooked boss away from LuLu. Minerva was next, but the Moon threatened her back, (which LuLu LOVED.) LuLu found Zero and Ashu talking, oblivious to the Fear listening in. As SciFri came to talk, and getting scared by LuLu, she began to chase Ashunera around. After scarring the ever loving hell out of Folkona, Oblivious came to talk to LuLu. Ashunera tried to convince everyone that LuLu planned to kill Zentreya, only for it to fall. LuLu then turned her attention on Cor Vous, scarring the Neko. What happened afterwards, LuLu showed Minerva her circus, while Minerva showed LuLu her forcefield. (Details are not explained, due to Lamango suffering an injury, involving blood.) Chipz and Zen: Chipz and Zen spoke in the red room, where Chipz asked about 'little children with mask coming after her.' Many people started to say Zen was being clingy to Chipz, as Chipz brought her to the bunker. Zen warned Chipz about LuLu. They spoke about something or other (Due to the injury, Lamango had to keep stepping away from his computer. Please, refer to Stealth's Transcripts and his episode guide if you want the full side of conversation) and awkwardly(?'') hit on(?) Zentreya. Chipz hinted that he's willing to help Zentreya, and that he maybe gone in the next week on a ''vacation', as Mimika silently watched the two. June 18th (To help with Observer Lamango's sanity, he mainly focused on Zentreya's point of view until KimplE would come on. Please, forgive me. I'm exhausted mentally and physically.~ Lamango) = Her Heart: (III)(or four?): Joey suddenly appeared behind Zentreya, in the presentation room. The Mafia Boss went on to say how he had a bone to pick with Zen, letting him fall, then wondering outloud if there was a Jurassic Park map. Joey declared he would make one, and the two went to explore some horror maps. As Joey turned his back to find horror maps, Zen tried to tickle his sides, and pet his head. After cleaning his suit, Zen went to choose the map, a horror map by the name of Shattered Halls. Shattered Halls: Zen and Joey began to explore the horror map, as Joey went...insane? talking about Darnaphalus and keys? Zentreya's mood was brightened immensely, despite hating horror in general. Couple of real detectives these two, as they kept exploring through the map. Joey then told Zentreya to 'enter him'? (What the hell is happening at this point...Please, watch the vod of this and try to make sense of this damn 'date'.~Lamango) After making Zen scared twice with Darnaphalus' spirit, the two continued. The two finished the horror themed place, before deciding to do another one. Xenu's Escape: The two wandered to the Xenu's Escape Map. Joey went on to say how this room belonged to Tiffany. Zen seemed to have a lapse of insanity, putting a box on her head, as Joey tried to explore the closet. After a creature spooked the two, Joey blamed Zen. After another creature appeared, Zen and Joey walked down the stairs, the Red Devil drawing her weapon. Upon finding the hospital area, Zen finally was in her element, stabbing and disecting a corpse to get a key. Joey egged Zen on, making her wander deeper and deeper into the map. They made it out, getting serenaded by a woman singing into an eggplant. Haunted Hospital: Visiting the haunted hospital, the two became quite (due to the map being broken) and explored the eerie place. After being lost for about two hours, the two finally came out at the end, Zentreya embracing Joey. The two had an impromptu dance to the soothing piano music at the end of the map, Zen sneaking a small kiss on Joey's nose. Joey then took Zen to a: Zen Garden: (...Really?) A Zen Garden, where Joey spoke about Club Rogue, where he confronted Zen about dancing on the pole. Zen danced on Joey in her bikini, before the two went to Hanabi River to enjoy the fireworks, where Joey kissed and embraced Zen. After the date, Joey left, as Zen went to her favorite room, writing "I found my heart, I am complete". Stray Cat Strut Nez suddenly appeared at Club Rogue, meeting MaTSix and Minerva. As MaTSix tried to kiss the small catbat, as she hid behind Minerva for protection. As Nez began to explore, Ashunera, Satchii, Nanoade and SciFri chased her to say hello to her. Nano made friends with the equally energetic Nez. Nez met more new friends, exploring the club, with the watchful Gilgamesh keeping an eye on her. Nez then followed the dance moves of the giant hologram near the pool. Nez went onto explore, finding an unattended cup, drinking it's contents. SciFri met Nez in the Boss's Suite, talking, before Nez's curious nature lead her to: More Exploring: Nez began to explore the club, waving to everyone she met, before taking a tumble off the side of the club. Spreading her small bat wings, she attempted to fly up to the club, making up onto the docked ship, scared out of her mind. Gliding from the top of the ship into the boss's suite, Gilgamesh wondered what the hell Nez was doing here. Finding her way into the Red Room, Nez climbed everything she could, as Mimika watched her with interest. Mimika and Nez then hassled Gilgamesh for pizza. Nez then met and booped Kuri, as MaTSix beat the hell out of VII. Stuffing: Ashunera was introduced to Nez, and the catbat teased the Yandere of stuffing their bra. Ashunera asked about how Nez knew the other generals, didn't like LuLu, and Abysma, (who apparently tortured Nez at some point). The Cat Bat suddenly changed topics, by honking Ashunera's breast. The Spicy Yandere began to trust Nez, with her motherly instinct telling her not to let Nez get caught by Abysma or LuLu. Ashu found out lil Nez knew what LuLu was. Nez typed out that LuLu was '''FEAR and A projection of fear and from a Dimension, and that the real LuLu is watching through the projecting. "She's watching everywhere" Nez typed out as Oblivious translated. After MaTSix interupted and hurt themselves, and Lanfear was outted for stealing wallets and from children, Nez typed out LuLu is a monster. Oblivious seemed to be the only one interested in finding out about LuLu, until Satchii joined. Physical: As Satchii and Oblivious spoke with Nez, Gilgamesh took her aside, wanting the catbat to speak to Zentreya. Nez then taught Oblivious how to Boi, where she mentioned dead ass, B. Satchii wanted to help Nez, as Oblivious watched over the young NekoKomori. SciFri stole Satchii away with Gilgamesh to talk privately. Drek then showed up, calling Nez a stinking half breed. For the first time, Drek didn't want someone to touch him. Nez then chased Drek around (Wow.) the club. Of course, Drek went full perv, and Nez ran away. The KomoriNeko ran around, exploring, hopping around. After Belgor was shoved off the side of the club by everyone, MaTSix smooched Nez again. Nez started to happily dance around the club, skipping to her own music. After getting kicked out of the Club Rogue world, Nez returned, skipping happily. Vampire and the BatCat: Chipz finally noticed the short creature dancing around the club, bringing her to the Red Room, questioning her. Lanfear came in, informing MaTSix was stabbing VII, as Nez happily bounced in place. Chipz tried to find out what the A.L.A was doing, being secretly lewd (no.), as VII ran in, screaming how MaTSix wanted to penetrate his butt. Minerva ushered VII out of the redroom, leaving Lanfear and Chipz alone with Nez. Chipz seemed to believe that Nez was in cahoots with LuLu, getting aggressive with the small Cat Bat.(This is completely understandable, as Zentreya, who knows who is after her, did not mention a name to Chipz during their talk.) Nez's confusion seemed to anger Chipz, and after being interupted by MaTSix, Drek and VII, Chipz demanded that Nez got out of his sight. Meeting VII: Nez met VII, who taught her how to shake hands, and Gilgamesh introduced her, saying she already probably broke several things in the club. Nez ran, dolphin diving off the club and gliding away(?''). The Observer's feed on Nez cut out after she exited the force field of Club Rogue. ''Wake Up: LuLu suddenly dropped down, inspecting the camera/viewers. LuLu turned the camera around, revealing that she was in the Magic Library (the Physical VRChat form of this very wiki). The screen turned black, as LuLu's Fun House theme played. Something in LuLu's camera blocked the Observer's view completely. June 19th A Night of Mayhem: Zentreya (despite not RPing) entered the club, wandering around. She met Mimika on the bridge, then promptly fell off it (a second time.) After being teased by her Inner Demons (her chat) and laughing against the wall, she met with Prophet, Cor Vous, and Crumbster. She then plummetted off the side of the ship with Crumbster. She made it up to the top of the ship, finally succeeding. Zentreya then met Rebel, as the two went to talk privately. Rebel spoke to Zentreya about the Don and Folkona's plans to kill Joey. (Despite Don being 'dead' and in the void) and filling Zentreya in on SciFri and Prophet's possible defecting from Chipz. He has no friends anymore besides Lanfear, and he was even trying to avoid her it seemed. Rebel continued on, saying that Chipz is losing people left and right. He then brought up Zentreya's pole dance, which Zentreya bribed him to keep a secret. The two then compared guns. "What does Joey think about all this?" Rebel asked, explaining he had to relay information to Kuri and Egg or other people, as Joey was never around. After seeing Yang show off his portals, Minerva snapped about a certain space pirate 'stalking the club' (h''e makes sure the booze is always in stock.), Zentreya took yet ANOTHER plummet off the bridge. June 20th Bloodlines: Kirby, Oblivious, Sora and Ashunera met with, surprisingly, the Hunter, a small Hoppou that rarely helped out or appeared at all, in the Bunker. The small Hoppou wrote that Zentreya's blood sister is coming, and she's sick of Zentreya's games, and wants to destroy the ALA. She had two generals on her side, one being Abysma. They speculated on who the second general was, thinking it was LuLu. It seemed LuLu was just in this for the hell of it. "''Zentreya was able to control them, until she met Joey." The small Hoppou wrote. According to the Hoppou, this would be the last anyone would see of her. They went on to discuss how Zentreya's sister is scary, and how she's sick of being unacknowledged, and being twisted and sick. "Joey isn't the only thing messing with her emotions..." The Hunter wrote. Kirby speculated that the small Hoppou meant her devil side, but the tiny Hunter went onto explain that she always had that form, just forgot it existed. Ashunera, almost losing her mind, almost brought the Bunker down. The assorted group continued to talk. "Don't let LuLu go to her." Hoppi wrote. The group discussed LuLu and how to find her. Sadly, the small Hoppou wrote "My time is up... Do your best...Don't die..." The Hoppou nodded to the group, before dashing off. (Sadly, this was Hoppi's first official appearance, and her last.) Her Smile: Nez suddenly appeared in the presentation room with Rebel. The hyper NekoKomori was excited to see someone she saw at the club all the time, finding out he was in fact, a detective. Nez spilled that Zentreya has a hit on her head. That Zentreya is being hunted by Abysma, who was involved with Zen's long lost sister. "Her long lost sister, brother?" Kenny asked. Nez stated she didn't know her name, but remembered her face, and that she burnt Nez's home village down, and her parents. "Everyone gets mad at me because I'm always energetic, hyper, and smiling. I smile because I can't cry..." Nez wrote, with Rebel asking why she can't. NekoKomori's Tears: "Because I ran out of tears." The small NekoKomori wrote. Rebel comforted the clearly sad Neko Bat, saying he'd hunt this person down, bring them to justice, and possibly heal Nez. "I was tortured, beaten, my tail skinned, my tears wasted, because of Abysma." She wrote that Abysma smiled through the whole thing. The small, now sad, Neko, wrote all she knew was Abysma, Zen's Sister, and another general in the army. Kenny wanted to question Zentreya, the other generals. Nez interrupted, saying Zen was innocent, how the Leader made the Spirit smile when she wanted to 'die' (Nez doesn't like that word.) The sad smiling Neko wrote how she just wanted her parents, but due to Zen's sister, Zentreya has taken up the parents role for Nez. "I want to help her. I don't know how to, but by just spreading the news." Kenny went on to comfort the small child, saying how he would make sure Abysma is put away for good, and hoping that the Neko Bat can smile once more, on her free will. Piecing Together: Kenny went on to list all of what Abysma has done, making a huge chart, trying to get things straight. His first plan was to find and arrest Abysma. He wrote that he wanted to interrogate the ALA members, and asked Nez if she wanted him to catch Abysma dead or alive. The Cat Bat circled Alive, and wrote 'I don't want anymore deaths.' Kenny told her that if Abysma gets free, she may cause more blood shed. Nez shook her head, telling the detective pimp to get back to his dancers. Dawning his pimp suit after saying he will make sure Abysma's brought to justice, he promised to Nez he'd solve this, one way or another, before walking through the portal. Nez took a pen and drew her parents, smiling at her. She drew herself in the middle, smiling. After drawing hearts on all three figures, Nez happily skipped away. The Observer's feed of Nez was cut off. Egg's Voice: In another presentation room, Egg suddenly came dashing in, asking Zentreya if they're ready for a meeting. Egg asked if family's important to her. He mentioned that Zentreya used the wedge between Lanfear and Joey to get closer. Egg made one simple request, Don't involve my siblings, or he'd put a few seeds of doubt in Joey's mind about Zentreya. The eldest of Joey's kid mentioned about how Ashunera's child is upset with someone on Joey's side. Then mentioned Profit Lemon would like a meeting with Zen. Following the Eldest Bagel Bunch child through a portal, the Red Devil spoke pleasantries with the Egg. Egg mentioned he didn't bring Nimewe because he didn't want the bubbly succubus to be upset. Profit Enters: Profit Lemon entered, asking why she was here, seeking an audience with someone that only Zentreya could secure. The Squirrel asked if they could see if they could meet KimplE through Zentreya. The Devil mentioned she doesn't know where KimplE is currently, so getting a meeting would be hard. It seemed the scientist squirrel wanted to observe KimplE for... 'ideas'. As the Squirrel Girl left, Egg gave a forbidding warning to Zentreya about Prophet, to be careful what he eats, as it may not go well for him. Zentreya, saying she needed info on someone, promised Egg her word not to get his siblings involved. Egg offered to be of help, (as spying is his thing.). "My sister is coming back, but I need to know why..." Egg went through the two sisters, but sadly, couldn't come up with info. Zentreya hugged the small Egg Neko, who wished her luck with Joey, as he was happy around her, and that's all he cared about. "I love him, and I would die for him..." Zentreya wrote. Egg shared some wise words with Zentreya. Egg wondered why so many people loved Joey, with Zentreya answering simply with BIG HEART. Egg, offering to help once more, promised to speak to Zentreya again, before vanishing with a final goodbye. After the teenage child left, Zen stared at her writing of her sister, before asking why she was back. Then, after a moment, stated she'll kill her. This is Mine *heart emoji*: The feed on LuLu suddenly came back into operation, as the small Fear Monger was exploring the Magic Library (Established as a hall of records of VRChat's many people). Taking her camera (as if she knew people were viewing), LuLu dashed around, looking for something. Gilgamesh suddenly appeared, asking what LuLu was up to. LuLu started to phase her hands through books, searching for something. Gilgamesh tried to keep up with the hyper LuLu, who just seemed to be searching through books, reading Shizzuie's name, finding Shonzo's name, and reading more. She found Chipz's name, focusing on it. After tracing his name, LuLu turned the camera to herself, almost as if taunting the observers, before taking to a table to read some books (removing her mask to do so.) Gilgamesh asked her what she sought being here: Fun: "FUN" LuLu wrote, drawing a happy-face in mid air, as she read to her faithful doll, and stating 'So many names' before giggling to herself. She found a mostly blank book with the title of YANG on it, as she crossed it out, waving to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh left her with a warning. He didn't vanish easy, and left her a 'momento' before he vanished. He opened his many portals, sending weapons flying at her, which phased through her. "Live with the scars of your failure, LuLu, cause you won't win in the end." Gilgamesh laughed, vanishing. LuLu then wrote to herself "My body is getting tired" LuLu brought her camera to an odd field, where she stared at the Observers, placing her hand over the lense. The Observer's feed was suddenly silenced. Abysma or Bloodlines Pt. 2: Abysma suddenly appeared in the Presentation room, as Sora entered. The angry butcher demanded to know why isn't Zentreya dead. Sora asked if Abysma ever cared about anything. Abysma cut him off, saying she doesn't care for that stuff, and the job needs to be done. "You have twenty four hours." Sora asked what if he didn't want to. "She won't be happy, and if she's not happy, then yes, I mess your face up." "Who is she?" Sora asked, with Abysma responded they aren't paid to ask questions. Sora told her to kill him now, and opened his arms. Abysma sighed, writing 'Get the job done, 24 hours, or I kill you." Sora's twitter notification went off, causing a small break for laughter. Abysma then offered to double the payment. Sora stated now, as Abysma slowly walked up to him. "I throw a smoke bomb down, and I run." Sora then ran to the portal, leaving Abysma alone. Abysma suddenly broke out into a rage, before cursing to herself. The feed suddenly got cut off. KimplE and the Higher Ups: KimplE met the Arch Angels, and Minerva, explaining about the Archives of all of them. Gilgamesh, in a different form, explained that LuLu erased his summoning from Zentreya from history. The gathered group of Morgan, SciFri, Gilgamesh, Miss Universe, Arkium, and KimplE began to search for the archives that LuLu invaded. The clue Gilgamesh gave was a giant tree, leading them to the Myth and Legends archives. (The care taker needs to step up his security.). The gathered crew began to explore, finding out that the events documented in this archives could effect the individuals, just not events or cycles. After KimplE went back to Club Rogue, where she and Miss Universe teamed up to head pat Crumbster, SciFri dragged KimplE away, as Universe and Mimika tried to see if they could join the conversation. Upon entering the bunker, (with Mimika sneaking in), SciFri began to talk. SciFri asked KimplE about Chipz. SciFri stated that he's trying to save the Cycle along with everyone, but one person's making it hard. SciFri's Bond SciFri admitted he broke his bond with Chipz, no longer being his right hand man. The two discussed how Chipz didn't care about the hundreds of thousands who would suffer if the Cycle is restarted, and how SciFri wants to protect the Cycle with his life. SciFri suspected that Chipz is pushing everyone he loved away. KimplE was stated to be closer to Chipz than anyone else at this point, even Lanfear. The two continued to talk, talking about SciFri wanting to take the test, and how he wants to protect everyone. "I don't know if I can protect him...I need to save him..." SciFri stated, wanting to save the vampire, as he still considered Chipz a friend. SciFri wanted answers, wanting to be told what to do to save Chipz. After speaking, SciFri left, dejected, as KimplE and her past form, Mimika, spoke about Cycles. Back at the Club: KimplE brought Mimika back to Club Rogue, as a cow danced on the stage. Kirby met with KimplE to ask a few questions. Kirby, with Oogie's help, asked about Kirby's demon side, and then the topic of Zentreya was brought up. Kirby asked about artifacts to contain demon blood, (As Prophet chased Crumbster chased each other through the club.) Kirby asked for the names of people who would know the artifacts. KimplE pondered for a second, before bringing up SciFri. To thank KimplE, Kirby offered her ice cream. Miss Universe and KimplE forced Mimika to dance on stage with a cow. Babe changed from her cow form to her bunny form, as Mimika got into the groove. June 22nd Kitties: KimplE was summoned to Lanfear's location, the neko wanted to talk about something, asking why Chipz has been saying goodbye to everyone. Lanfear asked if he was going somewhere, and was going to leave her alone. The Neko expressed her concerned, with KimplE simply stating she can't say certain things. She wasn't sure on where she stood on things, if Joey even cares for her anymore. "I tried to save them, only to damage them in the end..." Lanfear sadly wrote. Lanfear expressed her fear of being alone and losing everyone she loved. KimplE comforted her dear friend, stating that she'll never truly be alone, and that the future is unwritten. KimplE went on to say that Lanfear needs time to think of all options and to go think alone. The Kittybot offered to take her to the place where it all began. Singularity: KimplE brought her to a place that existed outside of the Cycle to think. Lanfear apparently was going to stay outside of the cycle to thing, thanking KimplE for being there for them, as a member of the family. Stating she'll stay there until she comes back for her. KimplE went on to explain the function of the singularity, saying there's no need to breath, eat, or anything. All she needed to do was think. She left Lanfear in stasis. Chipz and KimplE: Chipz found KimplE, asking if she saw Lanfear. The Kittybot explained that she put Lanfear outside of the cycle to think. "She needs time." Chipz repeated her, getting a bit upset. (Who wouldn't?) He asked the Kittybot if she did this for the greater good. "For the greater good, and for her." KimplE simply put. Chipz asked if she was safe, KimplE confirmed. "When does she come back?" The vampire asked. "Matter of minutes? Matter of days?" KimplE herself didn't seem sure. "The time flow, it is much different than here." Chipz seemed upset, saying he was dying and wanting to say goodbye to her. KimplE stated she didn't tell Lanfear about Chipz's predicament as it'd break her completely. Chipz asked for a simple request: to see her, but KimplE was unable to fulfill this request at the moment. She went on to say she only did as Lanfear requested. "If I am going to die...can I see her before?" Chipz asked. "I am very sure there will be a time before that." KimplE stated. Chipz started to think, clearly not enjoying the situation. Drinking: The two went to drink, as Chipz decided to get wasted. Chipz mentioned that 'thing' he and KimplE need to do, (the test to make him a guardian to protect him.) saying he'll pass it this time. KimplE stated he shouldn't rush, as it could be fatal to him. (Though he's already fading?). All the while, Zero Guilt snuck around, trying to listen. SciFri began to berate KimplE for meddling. Trivia * Sorry if this seems more Zentreya focused, everyone. The three I chose to watch for RP details, KimplE, Zentreya, and Oathmeal, only Zentreya's been streaming the RP daily, and usually, when KimplE's on the RP's either winding down, or not happening or involving her. Please try to understand. For the full side of Chipz, please, look up his transcripts.~ Lamango * This is Nez's second appearance in the RP, as her first one was being the 'catcher' for Joey's family outing while they played Baseball in the Old Hub. * KimplE was involved a small bit, but due to not being needed to progress the plot, opted to explore. * The Hospital Map Zentreya and Joey went to was a saving grace for Lamango's sanity as he didn't have to document Joey's insane New York rambling. * Since Nez was too busy falling out of Club Rogue's force field and or gliding back to Earth, PunishedYang and the Blonde Goddess herself, Zeya, took responsibility for the Nez's After Show. Zeya was chased off by Zentreya, as Joey joined the duo, and talked about baby leashes. * People seem to think Nez is some kind of cat girl. She isn't. She's possible a cat/bat hybrid, which Lamango has dubbed a "NekoKomori", a literal Japanese translation of both Cat and Bat. * Lanfear stole VII's wallet multiple times, and then Shizzuie's whistle. She stole from a pregnant child. The monster. * Zentreya's Hoppou character, who was rarely seen, actually came into the RP to warn people about Zentreya's blood sister, and hinted that she would be dead after this encounter. * LuLu seems like one of the only people in the RP so far to notice the cameras that follow certain people around are actually Observers way of seeing the events unfold. * StealthRG confirmed on June 22nd that something big and important will happen in the next weekend (June 23 and 24). He said that Chipz is preparing for that moment and it will impact the RP storyline. Category:Events Category:Crossover Chronicles